the spaces on piano keys are meant for fingers
by believeindreams-believeinyou
Summary: Just a short, Jade-centric drabble oneshot. Inspired by a random thought - if everyone at Hollywood Arts has to play an instrument, what does Jade play? Features a mention of Bade because I just can't get away from them. T to be safe. Review & be loved.


_**A/N: **_**Oh look. It's Michelle. On fanfiction. Well there's something you don't see very often.**

_**All jokes aside (who was making jokes anyway?) to those of you who have me on author alert or whatnot, I apologize for my serious reliability issues. I'd tell you I'm working on it, but I'd be lying. **_

_**Anyway, I literally have 567 documents that are of the fanfiction variety on my computer (I've run out of room so I had to move them, that's the only reason I know the exact number) and I've been constantly writing like a steam train but haven't written a story good enough to post. This is my first Victorious fanfiction, so I hope I've done the characters to justice (they tend to take on their own life forms when you write them for long enough...) with this little drabble. Barely over 600 words. It's by no means perfect, or what I would normally post, but I just wanted to put something up so everyone knows I'm not dead. Y'know. Because that's something that would worry them. **_

**_My prompt for this? Andre, Cat and Tori's conversations in Season 1 - they say that everyone at Hollywood Arts has to play an instrument, and it got me thinking. I feel like Jade is a piano kind of person, and so this was born. It was a hard nine months, and it's just plain awkward carrying a fanfiction around in your womb- no, I'm kidding._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any characters or . No copyright infringement was intended by this little drabble fic.**_

* * *

><p>When Jade's slender fingers ran over the keys of the baby grand piano which had the important job of collecting dust in the Black Box theater, it painted a picture of indescribable beauty.<p>

Even before they were dating, Beck was one of the few kids who had overheard her playing and made it his mission to watch every lunch break. Soon it was a school-wide event; they had a roster of who was going to see her play a certain day (so everyone got a turn) and there were so many people that the roster took an entire 2 months to go full circle. The kids (and teachers) for that day would sneak out of class early and hide in the lighting box above the theatre. There, they'd watch Jade play (if they were caught, she wouldn't hesitate in making every single person involved sad for a _very_ long time) and would usually come out in the best mood of their lives.

Now that Tori had arrived at the school, Jade felt threatened. Tori was slowly taking over everything Jade was good at - singing, acting and being the top English student in the year - so it was understandable that Jade didn't want to show her piano playing talent off anymore. Tori might just take piano lessons and one-up her again.

That was why the school buzzed with excitement on the first day of the school year that Tori Vega was absent.  
>Jade had been in Sikowitz's class first up. When she noticed Tori was no-where to be seen, she excused herself and practically ran to the piano. Her parents still refused to buy her one (<em>it's a stupid talent anyway<em>) so she'd been stuck practicing on Beck's family grand piano every time his father had to stay at work late and Beck let her sneak into the main house.  
>She got there within 2 minutes, despite Sikowitz's class being on the opposite end of the school (a 10 minute walk usually), pulled her book of various sheet music out of her bag, put it down on the holder and smiled.<br>She picked up the lid carefully (the piano wasn't the youngest) and sat down on the ratty seat. She'd just begun the first few notes of a particularly difficult song when Beck walked in.  
>"Hey Jade?" he asked, timidly.<br>She stopped playing and smiled down at him. Beck smiled back - he should've known she wouldn't be mad (the piano was her home, of course she was going to be happy).  
>"Is it cool if a few other kids come and watch you play?" he asked.<br>She nodded and went back to the song, starting from the top.  
>Beck walked over to the double doors and opened them both, and Jade almost stopped playing again from shock. What looked like (and was in fact) the entire student and teacher population of the school had flooded into the room, sitting on seats, and when they ran out, sitting on each other, stairs and the floor.<br>She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as she kept playing and the hundreds of kids all just watched in silence.  
>Jade wasn't good at playing the piano; they practically became one entity that blended together so well it was enough to make even the biggest skeptic believe in magic. "Good" just wasn't sufficient at describing how she was at playing. Neither was "amazing". An adjective that represented that simply hadn't been invented.<p>

It stayed like that the entire afternoon - any thought of continuing classes was pushed aside, and hundreds of faces watched the pale girl in complete awe. The entire school was full of uncanny talent, some better than others, but no-one had heard anything like Jade West's piano compilations in their entire lives (not even the most weathered of teachers).

The spaces on piano keys were meant for fingers to be placed, and silence was meant to be filled with music. Everyone knew that. But to everyone that attended Hollywood Arts (with the exception of Tori Vega), the spaces on piano keys should only be filled by the digits of Jade West - no-one else would ever measure up to the sound.

* * *

><p>At home, Tori Vega's forehead scrunched up when she checked TheSlap - everyone she was friends with had slapped about having the most "magical", "enchanting", "amazing" (and several other different adjectives) afternoon of their lives. Around 34 of them were thanking Jade West for putting on such an amazing impromptu show.

Tori typed out a new slap status - "Home sick for one day and judging by everyone's slaps I probably missed the best day of school. Mood: confused"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So yeah. That's it. Review and tell me what you thought. Criticism is best in it's constructive form. (}: **_


End file.
